


She Waits

by Jasque



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rumbelle Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasque/pseuds/Jasque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the Dark Castle she waits for her True Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt that I receive on Tumblr.
> 
> _Prompt: Belle is a guardian ghost of the Dark Castle_

" _Rumplestiltskin_ ," the word floated through her head when she came to consciousness. Then, memories of being chased flooded her. Her senses were accosted by the taste of blood, the sound of laboured breath and the pain of pinched wounds. She could feel hands clawing at her flesh and remembering what they could do she starts to panic.

" _Run, run, RUN_!" her mind screamed at her, " _Open your eyes and run_!" She trashed about, hoping to injure these vile men – hoping to escape – and willed her eyes to open. Bright light assaulted her vision, and when her eyes adjusted to the light she finds that she is alone.

Dizzily, she stands and takes in her surroundings. Despite its dilapidated state, she could recognise it as the Dark Castle’s hall. She does not know how she ends up here, but all that matters is she is home and she is safe. " _Home_ ," she thought to herself and a small smile formed on her lips.

Feeling suddenly light and refreshed, she runs up the stairs and to the tower where she hopes to find her True Love. Upon reaching the tower she was already giddy and happy that she flung the door open and rushed in. Finding the room empty and in a state of disarray, her smile faltered.

Refusing to give up, she searched all possible places she could think of, her heart growing heavier with sadness at every failed search. She found herself back in the castle hall and stared at the empty fireplace. How long she stood and stared she does not know, but she finally gathered her wits and decides to wait for Rumplestiltskin to come back from whatever deal or land he is off to.

Rumplestiltskin would not be happy to come home to an unkempt castle, so she picks up a feather duster and began to clean. She does not notice she has no reflection in the windows. She does not notice she has no reflection in the mirrors. She does not notice she has no reflection in the polished silverware, so she cleans and waits for him to come home.


	2. His Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle could feel the hum of magic telling her Rumpelstiltskin is back in Fairy Tale Land.

Days blended into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years, but she never notices any of this. She has read every single book in the library that Rumpelstiltskin gifted to her and sometimes she finds herself rereading a book that fascinates her.

On some days one could find her either engrossed in pruning the castle's garden full of the world's most exotic plants – books on such activity would always be near – or poring over maps and cartography books. Travelling the world is out of the question, so she imagines going there by doing such activities.

This has been her life for decades, but it was about to change the moment she felt the soft hum of magic – her True Love is coming home.

As magic travels throughout the Dark Castle it leaves a trail of tingling sensation. Every surface and every item seem to rattle in excitement, which perfectly describes her feelings. She was out reading in the garden when she first felt it. Abandoning her book she went into the hall to wait for him.

***

She has been pacing for 2 hours but there was still no sign of him, not even a shadow. Thinking he may be delayed by an important matter she looks for something to calm her nerves and pass the time.

Soon she finds herself bustling about the kitchen – intent on cooking Rumpelstiltskin's favourite dishes. The air smelled of spices and its sweet aroma wafted through the castle. Never has the gloomy place felt as homely as it is now. Once the result of her hard work is laid on the dining table she steps back to admire it, and resumes her wait for Rumpelstiltskin.

It was only a few minutes later that the distinctive creaking sound of the hall's doors being opened were heard and a leather-clad man walks in.

His usual flair was absent but his skin was as scaly as she remembers it and soft curls framed his face. Oh, how long she has waited for this moment.

Without realising it she finds herself running towards him and launched herself on his person. She heard him gasp and tears blurred her vision while she mumbled declarations of love and longing. Only when he started to move did she notice something was wrong – he had moved right _through_ her. She could only gape in shock.

***

Belle took tentative steps towards Rumpelstiltskin and reached out to take his hand. Her heart thudded loudly when she saw her fingers pass right through his. She then stands in front of him to observe his reaction – praying he would notice her.

Rumpelstiltskin was looking at the dinner laid out on the table with suspicious eyes. He looks around as if expecting an intruder to jump out from his hiding place and admit to have used the kitchen. Finding nothing he looks back at the meal.

She could see flickers of emotions playing on his face. At first he was furious, and then terrified and finally he shuts his eyes and his lips trembled as if reliving a painful memory. He looks dejected and uttered a broken word – _Belle_.

With a shaking hand she tries to touch his face and softly she whispered, "Rumpelstiltskin, I am here. Open your eyes and _see_ me". A sharp intake of breath was his only reply and his eyes shot open. Wide-eyed, he raised his hands and touched the air around him. Again, his hand went through her. She took a step back – shocked at what it means. Then she ran.

***

Sitting on a bench in the castle garden she picked her nails and stared into nothingness. Memories after memories flooded her and she relived the horrors of those days. She remembers _everything_ and it was meaningless to stop the tears.

Images of hot metal burning her skin and the taste of blood in her mouth left her shaking. She remembers the feel of clawing hands and of painful whippings. The last of her memories were of her escaping and the feel of blades cutting through her flesh. Hugging her knees she shuts her eyes and rides out the tidal wave of fear.

When it stopped it left a hollow in her chest. She wonders how she could not have realised it. Question after question filled her mind but she is so very tired. Do the dead need sleep? She does not remember if she had any. Maybe time and space flow differently for her.

Gathering her courage and what remains of her tattered soul she walks back to the castle hall where she finds Rumpelstiltskin staring out a window. Standing next to him she could see his reflection in the window, but it is empty where hers should be. She wonders again how she could not have noticed the absence of her own reflection.

Raising a hand she lets her fingers ghost over his features and dryly she chuckles because that's what she is, a ghost.

***

Over the coming years she comes to think of herself as the Dark Castle's guardian. She cleans, she cooks, she knits – she does whatever she could to care for the castle and its master. Days after Rumpelstiltskin's arrival she discovered that she could touch him if she puts all her thoughts and emotions into it. It only lasts for a few seconds, but as long as it could soothe his nightmares then she is content.

As for Rumpelstiltskin, Belle does not know what to make of this world-weary man. He never questions why the castle is always clean, why there is always food on the table or why his nightmares lessen overtime. He appears to accept them for what they are: a mystery. She finds it is getting harder and harder to read him but she tries her best.

Numerous times she has attempted some forms of communication with Rumpelstiltskin but they would always fail. She had tried to communicate with him using ink and paper but her writings will always mysteriously disappear. Oddly, Rumpelstiltskin could read her notes on cartography and maps just fine but try as she might to add in coded writings into them they too disappear.

Her frustration over her 'ghost' writings mounted over time and soon she finds herself using other methods to put a smile on his face. He rarely smiles since his arrival and she would often go to great lengths to just get a quirk of the lips.

The only times when Rumpelstiltskin truly looked happy was when his son visits him. Sometimes Baelfire would bring along his son and wife and they would tell him tales of adventures and the woes of being royalty. She leaves them alone during these private moments, but there were times where her curiosity got the better of her. This is the pattern of life the castle's master and guardian danced to over the years.

***

Seasons come and go and time consumes everything in its path. Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle watched Baelfire age. They watched as his chocolate brown hair turned white and his steps got slower and slower until one day Rumpelstiltskin was the one who had to make the visits. She could not accompany him on those days for she is bound to the castle. On those days Rumpelstiltskin would always come back looking broken. His visits would last longer and longer and when it lasted for weeks she knows Baelfire's time had come.

She prepares herself for Rumpelstiltskin's arrival. Deep in her heart she knows he would come back for the Dark Castle is his home. It is the only place that housed the memories of his son and of her. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the hall's door creaked open and when she caught the look in her love's eyes she was filled with sorrow.

The man who walked through the hall looks haggard and his eyes were empty of emotions. She follows him as he silently walks up to his bedroom and lay on his bed. Perching at the edge of his bed she could hear him utter two words like a mantra: Belle and Baelfire. She lets out a sob and desperately wants to wrap him in her arms.

Without thinking she bent down and closed her eyes and did what she dare not do all those nights, she kissed his lips. She hopes he feels all that she wants to convey in the kiss. Opening her eyes she finds the bed empty.

She stood and turned, wondering where Rumpelstiltskin had disappeared to. Standing behind her and partially hidden by the shadow she spots not an imp, but a startled man. She gasped and took a step back.

"Belle?" the man whispered.

Carefully, she walks to the only source of light in the room and studied the man before her. The man's eyes followed her every move and the startled look had not left his face. They stared at each other for a few minutes and suddenly his face broke into a smile. He took a few steps towards her and in doing so he walked into the light.

"Belle, it's me," he said softly.

She does not know who this man is but the look in his eyes feels familiar. She is drawn to those eyes and she unconsciously walks up to him. Hesitantly she brushed away the hair partially covering his eyes. They look at her with warmth, similar warmth that she finds in Rumpelstiltskin. That is when she realised he is her Rumpelstiltskin – the _real_ Rumpelstilskin.

"It is you! But how –" her question was cut off with a kiss. All she could think of and feel at that moment was him, her Rumpelstiltskin.

They were breathing heavily when he broke the kiss and he was looking at her with such adoration that she is tempted to kiss him again. He cupped her face in his hand and brushed her lips with his thumb. He smiles and then pulled on her hands and walked them towards an opened window.

She gasped when he stood on the window ledge and tries to pull him down, down back to safety. He only smiles and held out his hand – a gesture asking her to trust him. She asks him why. He told her they are going home.

This whole situation feels surreal and she understands nothing of it, but she finds herself to trust his words so she grips his hand firmly. He holds her close, telling her not to let go, and the next thing she knew is she is flying.

She thinks she is flying for they are going higher and higher and the moon is getting bigger and brighter. He grip is firm and he holds her closer when her body trembled with apprehension. She looked up into his eyes and her troubles disappear for she has found her answer in them. Wherever they are going she does not care for he is here and he is her home.

Back in the Dark Castle a nameless dagger glittered under the moonlight.


End file.
